


Welcome to Jakku

by GoldenMars



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Café, Comedy, Dating, F/M, Love, One Shot, coffee time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMars/pseuds/GoldenMars
Summary: He sits near the window, gazing outside as the sun beats down on him, he dresses all in black, like usual. She thinks he's handsome, now how on earth was she going to get to him, she wanted him. But little did she know that it takes a little bit of courage in order to lead to a new path.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Welcome to Jakku

Reys' eyes flickered over to the man sitting by the window, the latte sat on the table before him and it was still piping hot. She moved like a robot, taking other people’s orders and making the drinks. Cafe Jakku was a beautiful place, she was surprised that her boss had hired her after she messed up a couple of times. But the only response they said was 'everyone makes mistakes, it depends on how bad they are'. That had put her at ease because she knew she was pretty good with just about anything, but confronting someone she likes was something she wasn't good at.

'Will you hurry up and decide if you want to go up to him after work!'

The hiss from behind her startled her, she spun around in annoyance to come face to face with her friend and co-worker, Finn, he gave her a cheeky smile, ‘you’ve been staring at him ever since he walked in here!' 

'Will you shut up or everyone will hear you!'

She bit back in a whisper and he shrugged, 'all the better, hopefully he'll hear us, he needs to know', but she shook her head, 'look, he's way out of my league and he may as well be married for all we know!' Finn rolled his eyes, 'but you do know that Finn's right, you need to decide', she turned to see Poe, he had come in for his shift, he was taking over from Finn, 'come on Poe, don't side with him, it's an unfair battle!'

'I think the young lady is right, it _is_ an unfair battle'.

She froze, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck raise, both Finn and Poe smiled at her, _oh she knew who was behind her, she definitely knew_ , she turned around to come face to face with the man, they weren't too close, the counter was what was between them and she was grateful for that. He smiled down at her, his eyes pierced her, but in such a gentle way that she had to look away for a few seconds, ‘hi, is everything alright? Did you want to order anything else?’ She was stiff and her heart was pounding against her chest, ‘ah yes please, I was wondering if I could get that piece of carrot cake?’

‘Yeah, sure!’

She struggled to grab a paper bag, it wouldn’t open properly, suddenly he held out a hand to her, ‘here, I’ll open it for you’, she felt stupid, but she certainly didn’t want him to wait any longer, so she handed the bag to him and he opened it with ease which left her feeling rather silly.

‘Thank you’.

‘No problem, always happy to help’.

_Of course he was, and she wanted him to help more often, that way she could be around him more._

She shook the thought out of her mind, grabbed the carrot cake and placed it in the bag before placing it on the counter; he paid and took the bag, smiling at her before heading back to his seat near the window.

‘That was real smooth Rey!’

She felt Finn nudge her from behind, she flipped him off, ‘I wasn’t planning on doing that, my hands were too dry to open the damn paper bag!’

‘Yeah, sure, that’s what happened’.

Poe tried not to show his amusement, ‘you my young one, need to learn how to keep it together’.

When Rey had finished her shift she wrapped her apron up and placed it in one of the storage areas out the back, grabbing her bag she made her way out onto the floor, he was still there and she tried her best to look away and wandered towards the door.

‘That was a short shift’.

She froze and looked at him, he gave her a sweet smile, ‘oh, yeah, just for today, one of the newbies couldn’t make it so I was just filling in’.

‘That’s sweet of you, exactly how long have you been working here for?’

She was about to speak when she decided to be bold, she pointed to the empty seat opposite him, _is it okay to sit with you?_ He smiled and gestured for her to join him, there was no point standing there whilst in mid conversation.

‘Two years now’.

‘I’m taking it you love it’.

She nodded, ‘of course, this is my first job and I guess I got lucky!’ He chuckled at her excitement, which made her feel more comfortable, suddenly Poe was at her side, handing her a cup of coffee, ‘hot chocolate on us my lady’, he chucked her a cheeky grin before leaving them alone, ‘sorry, he’s always messing around, I don’t drink that much hot chocolate –‘.

‘It’s okay, hot chocolate is always nice after a shift, I sometimes succumb to it’.

She raised her eyebrow at him, ‘you? Big old strapping you, would go for a hot chocolate?’ Her heart nearly stopped when she realized too late in what she said, her face grew hot when his smile grew wider, ‘yes, big old strapping me would always go for such a drink if need be’.

She dared to ask, ‘what’s your name by the way’, he tilted his head to the side a little, ‘Kylo and you’re Rey’, she couldn’t help but blush, ‘yeah, yeah my name tag says it all huh?’ She looked down at the glistening plastic strip attached to her single pocket of her top.

‘It’s a very nice name, interesting as a matter of fact’.

‘Thank you, yours is rather nice!’

_I’m overdoing it, I’m over doing it, I’m overdoing it!_

That was all that was going through her mind, she couldn’t do this anymore and if she kept on going she was surely faint. She finished her drink quickly and he shot her a concerned gaze, ‘that would’ve still been hot’ and he was right, she tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall as her tongue took all the pain. He sat up a bit, his hand stretched out towards her, ‘hey, are you alright?’ His face was etched with concern, and she nodded, ‘yeah, ow, yeah everything’s ok’. But suddenly she felt her world spinning and the last thing she saw was Kylo jumping out of his seat to rush towards her, her vision went black.

When she awoke she found herself one of the sofas in the café, ‘she’s awake!’ She turned her head to where she heard the voice, it was one of the new workers, Poe was by their side and so was _Kylo_ he crouched down next to her, ‘you gave us all a fright there Rey’, he smiled at her, but she could see the shock still on his face, ‘sorry, I think I fainted’. He cocked his eyebrow at her, ‘you think? More like you _did_ faint’. She couldn’t help but chuckle, ‘sorry about that’.

‘There’s no need to apologize, it was out of your control’.

She stretched, pain shot through her arms and she grimaced, ‘I think that’s a cue for you to go home’, Poe said, even though he was a worker, he was also the supervisor, the next in charge when the boss was out.

‘You won’t able to drive –‘.

‘I took the bus –‘.

But Kylo interrupted, ‘I can take you home, it’ll be just as hard getting public transport’, Rey froze, she wasn’t so sure if she wanted to be in the same vehicle as him. After all, he was the reason she fainted. But she knew that she had to get home, she needed to rest and she sure as hell wasn’t going to sleep in the café. She accepted Kylo’s offer, though it was really a demand that he take her to hers.

His car was way past economy that’s for sure, the seats were leather, warm to the touch seeing as the sun shone down on the car, it was sleek and formal, Rey steadied herself as Kylo started the engine and the car started to move. The drive to hers was peaceful and smooth, ‘it’s a lovely car’ she managed to say and she saw a small smile creep onto his face, ‘thank you, it’s a beauty I agree’.  
Helped her out of the car when they finally reached hers, of course he held onto her all the way up the stairs to her apartment, when they got to the door she shakily fumbled for her key, placed it into the lock and opened the door. She braced herself on the door frame before turning to him, ‘thanks, I think I can take it from here –‘.

‘Uh, I don’t think so’.

Before she could do anything he gently pushed past her, his hand bracing her so that she didn’t tip over, after all, he was a huge man, even a nudge from him would send her sprawling, especially when she was in this state.

‘What’re you-‘.

‘I’ll stay a little longer, you’re still out of it’.

He pulled her along with him, she was getting nervous and embarrassed, obviously if he was able to afford such a car, he wouldn’t be living in an apartment if so, it would be a very luxurious one indeed. She had realized that he was staring at her until cleared his throat, ‘there’s nothing to be ashamed of, this place is beautiful, _god he read her like a book and she didn’t know if it was a good thing or a bad thing_.

‘I didn’t say anything!’

‘You didn’t have to’.

He gave her a knowing smile, but she was rather annoyed, ‘can you stop!’ She was losing it, she couldn’t stop what was coming out of her mouth. He frowned at her, ‘stop what?’ She shook her head, ‘why are you here!?’

‘To help you!’

‘No, you’re just a distraction!’

‘Distraction?’

She rolled her eyes, ‘get out, I don’t need you here’ she moved to the side, but he didn’t move, his eyes never left her, ‘distraction?’ His voice was deep with interest, she nodded, he took a step towards her, ‘I’m distracting you?’

‘Yes, for god sake!’

‘Fair enough, I’ve been coming to the café for quite some time; it feels like we know each other longer than that, even if we didn’t say much to each other. I’m actually glad you stayed behind to talk to me’.

She frowned at him, ‘why’re you bringing this up now?’ She then realised that he was closer than ever before, ‘distraction’, he smiled down at her before leaning his head down so he could be closer to her lips, ‘wait! What’re you doing!?’ he smiled down at her, ‘I thought you wanted this’.

‘I do- I uh- I didn’t expect for it to happen now’.

‘Then when would it happen?’

He was right, _when would it happen_ , suddenly she felt warm lips on hers, she was brought back into reality, realizing that he was kissing her. He wasn’t rough, he made sure he didn’t shock her too much, but he had to be careful just in case she bites him.  
Rey started to feel a lot better, she stood up straight, but of course, he still towered over her. His hands came up to cup her face; she didn’t want to move away because she loved it. They moved into each other, their kiss becoming rough. He began to push her in a certain direction; she didn’t know where until she felt the sofa hit the back of her knees, she fell backwards and hit the soft cushions below. He was on top of her in minutes, their kissing continued. Hands began to roam around; shirts were thrown onto the floor along with pants. Kylo caged her in, breaking away to breathe, ‘do you want to?’ It sounded like a stupid thing to ask, but he wanted to make sure, it didn’t matter if she backed out now, he wanted to make sure that she was certain about this decision. She nodded, her hands cupping his face and kissing him deeply. She could feel him pressing into her, she broke away suddenly, she _was_ afraid, but it was natural, he had halted, not sure what her reaction was meant to be, was it a change of mind? But smiled at him, ‘keep going, just be gentle’.

‘I know’.

He smiled down at her before slowly pushing through and Rey opened her mouth to groan, but nothing came out, she held onto him tightly, he was halfway in now, but he was getting bigger and bigger by the second, ‘relax Rey, relax’ he gasped, she knew that he was feeling it too, the tightness, the pain, it’s a good pain, but so sudden it was.  
That’s when they felt it, the both of them; he broke through, Rey sobbed, clearly in pain, ‘Rey! You didn’t tell me you were a virgin!’ Kylo looked down at her in utter shock, but she casually smiled, even though there were stray tears rolling down her cheeks, ‘must’ve slipped my mind’, she chuckled He shook his head, but before he could scold her she moved her hips, which caused him to curve over, his mouth open to let out a silent scream, he was sensitive, this moment had made him too sensitive.

‘Does it hurt?’

‘No, not really’.

He took a deep breath and rocked his hips, both of them hissing in pleasure; the sofa began to sway as Kylo thrusted into her, his breathing was ragged and desperate. He wanted to be deeper in her, he wanted to make her hurt in a passionate way.

‘Harder!’

He was surprised to hear it escape her lips, ‘tell me if it hurts ok’ he gasps before he begins to rocks his hips more and this time with more power. The feeling was amazing, he wanted all of it. She could feel it, even though it was her first time, she could feel something rising below, Rey knew she was close, ‘I think I’m going to –‘. He gripped her tightly, his thrusting had quickened, he too was getting close and the feeling was beautiful, just like her. The moment they looked into each other’s eyes they both had reached their peaks. Rey opened her mouth to let out a silent scream as did Kylo, who arched his back, his muscles tensing from the sparks erupting through his muscles as he felt her walls clamp around him, milking him dry, ‘oh god Rey!’ He gasped as he tried to hold her still, the more she moved, the more he felt her and it was too much, too much of the pleasure.  
In a couple of minutes, the both of them had calmed down, now relaxing on the sofa, ‘I’ll move now’, he whispered in her ear, he pulled out and hissed at the lasting feeling. She was beautiful, everything about her was beautiful.

‘I can’t believe this’.

He cocked his eyebrow at her, ‘you can’t believe that we just had sex?’ She smiled at him before nodding, ‘that was amazing, if only I had the courage to speak to you before’. He leaned down and captured her lips before speaking, ‘you mustn’t look in the past, we’re here now and we’re together’. Rey wrapped her arms around him, she was glad, she was glad about everything, he patted her shoulder, ‘ok, I may need to shower’. She brought her mouth to his ear and whispered seductively, ‘you want me to show you?’ A smile creeped on his face before he pulled her up with him, both of them regaining their footing and made their way towards the bathroom.


End file.
